Computer aided circuit analysis programs are often used to perform analyses and simulations of electrical circuits. Verification and prediction of timing behavior of electrical circuits, e.g., through transient analyses and simulations, are important for circuit design. Particularly, transient analyses and simulations often involve computing a circuit solution as a function of time over a certain time range.